Your Call
by xwildatheart
Summary: Takes place after Mary's shooting. Sort of AU, since Raph doesn't make an appearance at the hospital, and for the aftermath of it all. Spoilers for "Don't Cry For Me, Albuquerque" and some episodes that follow. Rated T to be safe, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Written By: xwildatheart

Couple Portrayed: Mary S./Marshall M.

Spoilers: Season 2 finale +beyond!

Warning: May include coarse language and sexual themes later on. Sort of AU. Read summary.

This is my first story posted on here, so please review and let me know how I did! :D

Marshall paced the length of the waiting room, and let out a strong, exasperated sigh. He wanted to kick himself for his lapse in judgment.  
>He should've been there for his partner, watching her back. Instead, he was out on a date. A date he didn't even enjoy.<br>Finally deciding to sit down, Marshall took a seat next to Brandi. The young woman stirred in her slumber beside him. His head was pounding, and his eyes stung with the wetness of salty tears.  
>The hospital smelled- no, reeked of death, disease and sadness, which made him want to cry again. '<em>Jesus, Marshall,<em>' he could imagine Mary criticizing, '_you're a goddamn emotional wreck_.'  
>Marshall laughed humorlessly at his subconscious. A blonde blob bounced up into his peripheral vision. "Marshall?" Brandi sleepily muttered, "What's so funny?"<br>He sighed and whispered, "Nothing. Go back to sleep, Brandi." Marshall continued thinking. '_She's not going to die, she's not going to die, she's not g-_'  
>"Excuse me? Are you the family of Mary Shannon?" A feminine voice interrupted his internal chanting. Jinx stood up, nodding. "I'm her mother." <em>Yeah, okay.<em>  
>"Well, she's out of surgery now, and resting. When she wakens, she'll be a little disoriented. You can go in and see her, but I suggest only one at a time."<br>The nurse smiled sympathetically and sauntered off.

After Mary's immediate family went in and visited, Marshall stood up and stretched, preparing himself to go visit his partner. After reaching her room, he paused in the miniature hallway.  
>Tears were creeping their way out of his eyes again. '<em>I'm such an idiot. This is <em>all _my fault._' Marshall scolded himself.  
>"Shut up, doofus. This has nothing to do with you." A voice hoarsely whispered. "Mare," Marshall started. "Jesus, Nancy. You went and got soft on me." She teased, in response to his tears.<br>"Mary," he scolded, "You could've died." Marshall looked away, ashamed of his emotional display. "Marshall," Mary whispered comfortingly. "I didn't. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
>Marshall sniffled, and wiped away his tears. "I was so scared, Mare. I don't think I could function without you." Mary smiled at the words, and gestured for him to come closer.<br>"Marsh, you're my_ best friend_, okay? And besides, if I'm gone, who's going to give you your daily dose of sass?" Mary quipped.  
>Marshall laughed at her words, and gently caressed her hand. "Just don't scare me like that ever again, and we'll be okay." "Aye, aye, captain!" Mary replied, mock saluting.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Written By: xwildatheart

Couple Portrayed: Mary S./Marshall M.

Warning(s): May contain coarse language not suitable for young readers.

**This chapter was inspired by the songs Look After You by The Fray and Build You Up by Kim Taylor.**

ENJOY! [:

The next night, Mary lay awake in her bed. '_Damn it_', she cursed mentally as her door opened, revealing her mother . "Mary, sweetheart? Are you awake?" Jinx whispered. Mary feigned being asleep so she wouldn't have to talk to her. She even added in a soft snore to make it more realistic. "Mary, I know you're awake. You don't snore." Jinx scolded. "What, mom." Mary spat, sitting up. Jinx jumped at her daughter's spitfire attitude. "Um, Marshall is here for you…" she whispered, clearly hurt by Mary's reaction. "Fine. Send him in."

"Mare? How are you feeling?" Marshall asked. "I'm fine, doofus." "No, you're not. You were _shot_ Mary. How are you, really?" he retorted. Mary took a deep breath. "My stomach hurts, my back is sore, I have a killer headache that won't go away, Jinx and Brandi won't leave me alone, I haven't slept at all today, I haven't eaten anything, and worst of all, I can't leave this mother humping bed without question." Mary vented, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm missing work, and I can't remember what the bastard's face looks like." She added, letting the tears fall. "Oh, Mare…" Marshall soothed, gently rubbing Mary's back. "It's going to get better, I promise. Besides, I'm here to relieve your family of playing doctor. You need to stay in a less stressful environment, so you're staying with me for a while. Get packed up, we leave in 15 minutes." He explained. "Jesus, Marshall. I love you like an $8 hooker!" Mary exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

Back at Marshall's, Mary unpacked her suitcase in the guest bedroom. After grabbing a towel, she lifted up her shirt to take off the dressing on her abdomen. "Mare, I'm making dinner. What do you-?" Mary lifted her head up look at Marshall. "Christ, Mary..." He stared at her stomach, remembering how much it hurt to get shot. "Marshall…" Mary began, seeing the expression on her partner's face. Marshall's eyes shot up to look at her face. His blue eyes were a dark blue, tainted with guilt and pity. "Don't do that, Marshall." "Do what?" "Don't think that any of this is your fault. You didn't shoot me, got that? For the love of God, you were in this same situation a few months ago. You turned out fine. I'm going to be fine." Marshall's eyes went back and forth between her wound and her face. "If I had been there…" Mary leaned in toward her best friend, resting her forehead against his. "Shut up, doofus. Just be glad that I'm here now, instead of dwelling on the past." Marshall lifted his hand to Mary's face, brushing strands of hair out of her way. Mary pressed her cheek up against the palm of his hand and smiled. Marshall pressed his lips against her forehead and whispered, "You have no idea how glad I am, _Kitten_." He teased. Mary punched his shoulder and laughed. "I'm going to go shower. Go make dinner. I'm starving."

So! What did you think? Good so far? Reviews are love!

4 people have added this story to their alerts or have added it to their favorites. I want to thank them for that. I got really excited when I got the first email, telling me it was added to someone's Story Alert. THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS! 3


End file.
